The Penguins of Madagascar
The Penguins of Madagascar is an American Computer-generated imagery Animated TV show broadcast on Nickelodeon, starring the Penguins from the 2005 film, Madagascar. A pilot episode, Gone in a Flash, aired part of Super Stuffed Nicktoons Weekend on November 28, 2008 before a new episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, and The Penguins of Madagascar became a regular series in March 2009. The series takes place after the events of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Nickelodeon ordered 26 episodes for season 1 and in January 2009 ordered a second season of 26 episodes, bringing the total to 52. To date, this is the only Nicktoon produced with DreamWorks Animation. The series premiere drew 6.1 million viewers. Plot In a situation largely separate from the Madagascar films, the series follows the adventures of four penguin protagonists, Skipper (the leader of the group), Kowalski (the smartest), Rico (the craziest), and Private (the youngest), in New York City's Central Park Zoo. The Penguins will rule the roost at their Central Park habitat, carrying out secret missions in the heart of the city. At times, their missions beckon them to venture outside the zoo. Just as the team thinks it has its urban acreage under control, a new neighbor moves in next door: Julien, King of the Lemurs and the main villain of the show. Now the penguins must keep control of the Central Park Zoo despite the lemur's antics. Characters * Skipper, the Penguin (Tom McGrath): The leader of the group or elite force. He usually barks out orders, names plans, and slaps the others. One of his famous lines are "You didn't see anything", while he move his flippers, trying to confuse the others. He base his life on miltary force and saves animals in need with his friends. His archnemis, Dr. Blowhole, is always on the lookout for the pengui9ns which cause Skipper to be parnoid sometimes. Tom McGrath was able to return to voice Skipper for this series. * Kowalski, the Penguin (Movie: Chris Miller, Series: Jeff Bennett): The smartest, and tallest of the penguins. He forms plans for the group, but they are often disregarded. He usually takes notes for Skipper and helps the others in need. He apparently has a crush on a female dolphin named Doris in "Gone in a Flash". Also Kowalski loves science, but he sometimes he thinks he's always right and can be self-important. When he's exaggerating, things can go wrong. * Rico, the Penguin (John DiMaggio): Psychotic knife wizard and explosives expert. Rico likes to do what he wants and is always in another world. He always spits up war gear and other items for the other penguins. Also sometimes, he is seen with a barbie- like doll in some episodes and can be out of control. He's a funny-looking, party animal who can reguritate explosives devices. When he explodes with psychotic pressure, he the destro- machine but eventually cools down. * Private, the Penguin (Movie: Christopher Knights, Series: James Patrick Stuart): The youngest of the group. He's mostly good at cracking codes, and is often slapped by Skipper. He loves taking notes for Skipper, and also makes good tuna smoothies, with "love". Private also loves peanut butter winkies and butterscotch lollies like the others. Sometimes he knows what's going in the zoo while the others didn't realize that. * King Julien XIII, Lord-of-the-Lemurs (movie: Sacha Baron Cohen, Series: Danny Jacobs): The former self-proclaimed lemur king with his helpers: Mort and Maurice. He' s party animal who's annoying to everyone expect Mort. He is also the series' main antagonist. Julien like to order the lemurs duties and sometimes cares about himself instead of others. He wears a leafy crown with a thone which makes him the king ( he thought). Also Julien causes the animals distress, but he saves them when he changes his heart. * Maurice, the Aye Aye Lemur (Movie: Cedric the Entertainer, Series: Kevin Michael Richardson). The assistant of Julien who also helps Mort. He is annoyed by "the king" and secretly torture him. Sometimes Maurice is right and try to make things better while Julien is talking or making nonsense, but he swore to be his servent for life. When trouble happen, he goes to the penguins for help while Julien doesn't. * Mort, the Goodman's Mouse Lemur (Andy Richter): Mort likes nothing more than touching Julien's feet. He is often treated poorly by Julien, who sees him as an annoyance, but he doesn't seem to notice or care. Sometimes he helps the others like in "Dr. Blowhole Revenge" he help the penguins escape by being the serendipitious break annouced by Skipper. When he has the power to overcome others, he can get out of hand for he's always bullied by Julien. *'Marlene', the Asian Otter (Nicole Sullivan): She dislikes the idea of being a damsel in distress and receiving help from the penguins. Marlene is afraid of going outside and tries to stay neutral between the feud of the penguins and lemurs. Sometime she knows what's going on and helps Skipper like in " Haunted Habitat". She can be a nice, positive mammel, but annoyed with Skipper in some episodes. Marlene can be paranoid when facing the unknown like Skipper. *'Mason', the Chimpanzee (Conrad Vernon) He helps others by translating Phil's sign language. he sometimes cleans up Phil's act and be annoyed by him, but they best friends. *'Phil', the Chimpanzee: A mute mammel who uses sign language to interact with Mason who translates to other animals. He can be a disgrusting slob to Phil, but a helpful friend to him. *'Max', the Alley-cat (Wayne Knight): He is a hungry alley cat on the top of an apartment building in New York who visit the penguins in "Launchtime". Max and the penguins become friends at the end of the episode. He reappears in "Cat's Cradle" and seek the penguins for help to escape a derange, animal control super-cop, Officer X. With the help of the penguins, he was able to escape from the cop and avoid the pound with the penguins' help. *'Roger', the Alligator (Richard Kind, once rumored to be voiced by Rob Paulsen): Skipper and Marlene found him living in the sewer below Marlene's home in "Haunted Habitat". He's a postive, singer who dreams of being on broadway. Sometimes Roger can cause problems shown in "Gator Watch", but is happy as he lives in the Centrel Zoo with the animals. *'Dr. Blowhole', (Neil Patrick Herris): The penguins' archemeny who loathes humans. He's a bottlenose dolphins with high-tech techology who's pure evil with skin that's suprisingly pleasant to the touch announced by Skipper. His name was metioned in "Roomies" and "Eclisped" , and made his first apperance on "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge". One of his scheme was Chrome Claw, but laterly fail because of Julien fooling him. Dr. Blowhole is also in The Penguins of Madagascar website. Episodes List of The Penguins of Madagascar episodes (Note: This Episodes List is from anther wikia site: List of Episodes by user Deb1701) History In the summer of 2007, Nickelodeon and Dreamworks Animation announced that they would collaborate to create a Nicktoon based on the Madagascar films. The new series would star the Penguins from the film series. Nothing had been confirmed on what the series is about, until November 2007. At first, in November 2007, Nickelodeon advertised a sneak peak of three new Nicktoons coming to Nickelodeon, The Mighty B!, Making Fiends, and The Penguins of Madagascar all on November 25, 2007 part of Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend. Then December 2007, Nickelodeon had advertised many events that were going to premier on Nickelodeon in 2008 (The Mighty B!, Fairly OddBaby, The Penguins of Madagascar, 2008 Kids' Choice Awards, The Naked Brothers Band: Sidekicks, and "SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 5)". Since then, The Penguins of Madagascar had been delayed at least twice in 2008, and saw a debut in March 2009, most likely due to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa being delayed to November 7, 2008. On November 28, 2008, Nickelodeon aired an episode from the series as a sneak peek. The Double DVD Pack of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa includes an early DVD of the show. Nickelodeon Debut (2009-2010) After some delays of the series to air, The Penguins of Madagascar is currently being broadcast for a Nickelodeon. The series is produced at the Nickelodeon Animation Studio in Burbank, California. Though Making Fiends and Random! Cartoons were sent to Nicktoons Network, with a failure to premiere on Nickelodeon, the Penguins of Madagascar will still be airing on Nickelodeon. Both Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Animation are planning on a 26 episode season. The Penguins of Madagascar aired after the 2009 Kids' Choice Awards on March 28, 2009 at 9:30pm ET/PT. Air Time This is the link to California air time: California PT Airing Check Your Listing in your area.... External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0892700/ The Penguins of Madagascar] at the Internet Movie Database. * *Penguins of Madagascar Preview on Kidzworld.com *Penguins/Madagascar Wikia Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:NickToons Show